Um dia perfeito
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Dessa vez fiz uma fic longa... O 1º encontro de Hyoga & Shun,como seria?sorry,sou péssima em resumosYaoi HxS OneShot


Um dia perfeito

Por: Mi-chan

* * *

"Encontro". Essa palavra parecia não querer sair de sua cabeça,desde que acordara.Tinha sido um sonho, não é? Afinal ele nunca diria uma palavra dessas.

"_Só pode ter sido um sonho.." _pensou Shun enquanto descia as escadas para tomar café. _"Mesmo que estejamos juntos há alguns meses, o Hyoga nunca me chamaria para um encontro.Simplesmente não é do feitio dele fazer esse tipo de coisa...foi só um sonho bobo mesmo. Afinal nós nem contamos a ninguém que estamos juntos"._

Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou somente Hyoga sentado à mesa. O loiro levantou-se na hora ao ver quem chegara.

-Bom dia Shun –disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios,aproximando-se de Shun e beijando-lhe carinhosamente.

-Hyoga...não deviamos fazer isso aqui na cozinha. –disse ele com as faces coradas –alguém pode nos ver...

-Não há mais ninguém aqui além de nós –disse Hyoga dando um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções –Saori ainda não retornou da Grécia, Shiryu voltou para os Cinco Picos Antigos, Seiya está no orfanato ajudando a Miho com as crianças, e seu irmão, como sempre, sumiu sem dar satisfações. Por isso...não tem por que se envergonhar... –disse ele tornando a beijá-lo, cheio de desejo.

Shun sentiu um estranho calor quando Hyoga colocou a mão em sua nuca. Sabia que se deixasse Hyoga prosseguir ele não resistiria por muito tempo. Desvenciliou-se do loiro e sentou-se para tomar café. Vendo que não tinha jeito, Hyoga sentou-se ao lado de Shun, que ainda estava de pijama.

-E então, pra onde vamos? –perguntou o loiro enquanto pegava um biscoito no pote à sua frente.

-Ir? Como assim? –perguntou Shun que parara de encher um copo com leite e olhava Hyoga,totalmente confuso.

-Já esqueceu? Ontem a noite nós tinhamos combinado de sair...fazer algo...não lembra?

-T-Tipo um...encontro? –perguntou Shun que começara a se lembrar do que eles haviam conversado na noite anterior. _"Então aquilo não tinha sido um sonho?"_

-É...disse o loiro que ficara levemente corado –mais ou menos isso...Então, pra onde vamos?

-Hum... –pensou Shun levando o copo de leite à boca e tomando um gole –não sei...Bem...eu queria ir a algum lugar onde pudessemos ver as cerejeiras florindo, sabe nunca vi uma coisa dessas, já ouvi dizer que é muito bonito –disse ele distraídamente, olhando para a janela que tinha vista pro jardim da mansão.

-Bem...podemos fazer isso aqui mesmo, já que no jardim tem vários tipos de plantas, e desde que fomos embora o jardim só aumentou. –disse Hyoga que, sem querer, jogara um "balde de água fria" em Shun.

-É,é mesmo –disse ele ainda olhando para a janela –hum...eu sempre tive vontade de fazer uma coisa mas...ah,esquece...você não vai gostar –disse ele enrubescendo.

_Nota da autora:NÃO É NADA DISSO Q VCS ESTÃO PENSANDO!_

-Pode falar –disse ele sorrindo gentilmente ao ver o lindo rosto de Shun avermelhando-se

-Eu queria tirar um...purikura (fotos adesivas) -disse o garoto corando ainda mais, sendo que a última palavra saiu quase num sussurro.

Hyoga olhou um pouco surpreso para Shun.

-Um purikura? A sério? –disse ele um tanto sem-graça, afinal tirar purikura é coisa típica de casais de namorados.

Shun balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O loiro coçou a cabeça sem-jeito, ele detestava tirar fotos.

-Ah...está bem,vamos tirar um purikura –disse ele fazendo o rosto de Shun iluminar-se de alegria –Afinal eu faço tudo pra te ver com esse sorriso lindo –o loiro aproximou-se mais dele e beijou-o brevemente –Mas temos de sair logo,senão daqui a pouco o Seiya termina o serviço lá no orfanato e vem pra cá. E eu quero aproveitar o tempo que estamos a sós –disse ele passando os dedos carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Shun, fazendo-o arrepiar-se todo.

Shun terminou de tomar seu café e subiu para se trocar.Era primavera então o tempo estava razoavelmente quente. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde-escura. Ao descer percebe que Hyoga já o esperava. Estava com uma camisa pólo negra e calça jeans escura.

-Demorei? –disse Shun descendo o último degrau, admirando o quão lindo Hyoga ficara de negro e ficando bem de frente a ele,que pode sentir seu doce perfume.

-Claro que não –disse o loiro aproximando seu rosto do de Shun e encostando seus lábios nos dele –Você está lindo,sabia? –sussurou ele ao ouvido de Shun enquando abraçava-o mais forte e abaixava a cabeça para sentir melhor seu perfume.

O garoto sentiu os cabelinhos de sua nuca se eriçarem ao sentir a respiração de Hyoga em seu pescoço. Como ainda não se acostumara com isso, sendo que já estava com o loiro há alguns meses?

-Vamos? –perguntou o Hyoga se afastando um pouco do garoto,para recobrar o fôlego.

-Vamos –disse Shun sorrindo, com o rosto levemente vermelho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Decidiram dar uma volta pelo centro de Tóquio. Lá, viram um monte de lojas vendendo vários tipos de coisas diferentes.

Pararam numa livraria,onde Shun ficou horas olhando os mais diversos tipos de literatura. Hyoga,num geral, só ficava observando,mas por vezes Shun o chamava para participar, mostrando algum livro interessante que tinha lido ou pretendia ler. Hyoga nunca vira Shun tão animado quanto naquele dia. Viram um livro com imagens de todas as partes do mundo. Lá,como Hyoga mostrara, tinha uma imagem da Sibéria, lar do Cavaleiro de Cisne. Shun nunca vira um lugar tão cheio de neve e beleza ao mesmo tempo.Triste e impressionante,um lugar que inspirava medo e admiração, era assim que a Síberia pareceu aos olhos de Andrômeda.

Enquento isso,Hyoga olhava uma estante cheia de mangás. Nunca tivera tempo de ler um. Pegou um que lhe pareceu interessante, sobre um samurai que proibira a si mesmo de matar. Sentiu vontade de comprar, mas só tinha o dinheiro para o purikura que prometera a Shun.

-Vai comprar esse mangá,Hyoga? –perguntou Shun que estava atrás dele, olhando interessado para o mangá nas mãos do russo.

-Bem,até queria,mas... –o loiro resolveu não terminar a frase _"Não é educado falar pra ele que estou sem dinheiro"._

Porém Shun "lera" seus pensamentos. Educadamente pegou o mangá da mão de Hyoga e caminhou para o caixa, deixando o russo completamente confuso.

-Deixa que eu pago –disse ele entregando o dinheiro para a moça do caixa,que olhava pra eles de uma forma meio desconfiada,e as palavras seguintes a fizeram confirmar suas suspeitas –aceite como uma retribuição à purikura que vai tirar comigo.

Hyoga ia recusar, dizer que não era necessário,mas Shun o olhava tão decidido que não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer.

-Vem –disse o garoto entregando a sacola ao russo –Acho que vi uma máquina de Purikura numa loja de jogos mais pra trás –disse ele pegando na mão do loiro e o levando até o local que dissera.

-É aqui... –disse Shun –Vamos entrar? –disse olhando para Hyoga e sorrindo.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça e os dois entraram. Nunca vira tantas máquinas de jogos juntas. Por um minuto deu-se conta de quão diferente era dos outros rapazes de sua idade.Teve vontade de saber se Shun também se sentira assim.

Parou em frente duma máquina de jogos de luta. Por uma estranha razão, sentiu vontade de jogar, mas será que Shun aceitaria jogar com ele?

-Você quer jogar? –perguntou o garoto reparando no que Hyoga prestava tanto a atenção.

-Você quer! –disse o loiro espantado –Pensei que você não gostava de lutar...

-Acho que pra quem já lutou pra valer,um jogo desses não é assim tão difícil, não é? –disse Shun abrindo um sorriso ao ver o olhar espantado de Hyoga –Eu jogo,mas só uma rodada...

Foi uma disputa acirrada, afinal nenhum dos dois sabiam direito o que estavam fazendo. Hyoga foi o que se acostumou mais rápido com os botões, mas Shun sempre conseguia se esquivar de seus golpes e dar os golpes mais poderosos.

-Ha,ha...ganhei! –gritou Shun ao ver o personagem de Hyoga nocauteado no chão. O loiro nunca imaginara como Shun ficaria feliz em fazer coisas que qualquer garoto da idade deles já estava enjoado de fazer. Ele nunca se importara muito com isso,mas será que Shun não se importava? Será que no fundo ele não queria ser apenas um rapaz normal ao invés de um Cavaleiro?

-Agora vamos tirar a purikura –disse ele tirando o loiro de seus devaneios,puxando-o pela mão.

Eles pararam na frente da máquina, colocaram a moeda e Shun começou a ver quais eram as molduras mais legais.

-Qual você achou mais legal? –perguntou Shun fitando os olhos azuis de Hyoga,ainda sorrindo.

O loiro olhou todas as molduras até que achou uma de seu agrado.

-Essa aqui –disse ele, apontando pra uma moldura com lindos cristais de gelo, e sorrindo.

-Tinha certeza que você escolheria esta...Foi a que eu mais gostei também... –disse Shun –Pronto? Vou apertar o botão...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ficaram boas, não é? –disse Hyoga ao chegarem à porta da mansão, olhando as fotos pela 100ª vez.

-Ficaram perfeitas –disse Shun que não parara de sorrir desde que os dois sairam –assim eu nunca esquecerei do nosso 1º encontro, nem da 1ª vez que te derrotei numa luta –concluiu ele rindo.

-Não vale...vou treinar mais e você vai ver –disse ele rindo também –Ah,você não queria ver as flores de cerejeira?

-Quero sim! –disse ele,que em seguidasaiu correndo em direção ao jardim,com Hyoga à seu encalço.

Atravessaram o jardim em direção à fonte,onde se encontravam as cerejeiras. Ao chegarem lá, perceberam que a maioria delas já tinham florido. Shun sentou-se em baixo de uma delas e Hyoga sentou-se a seu lado.

-Parece que todas já floriram –disse o loiro olhando as árvores ao redor.

-Espere...aquela ali está florindo! –disse Shun apontando para uma cerejeira que aparentava ser a mais nova dentre elas.Pequenas flores rosadas começavam a desabrochar –Que lindo! –exclamou o garoto de cabelos esverdeados, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Hyoga, que passou o braço ao redor dele,em seguida.

-Adorei nosso encontro Hyoga,obrigado por tudo. –os olhos verdes de Shun cintilaram de felicidade. Hyoga ficou admirando o rosto angelical de Shun durante minutos até conseguir encontrar algo pra dizer.

-Não precisa agradecer, também me diverti muito a seu lado hoje –disse o loiro ainda fitando Shun, aproximando seus lábios dos dele e tomando-os apaixonadamente.

Shun deixou-se levar pelo beijo envolvente do loiro. Na sua opinião, realmente não havia forma melhor de se concluir um dia perfeito como aquele.

Fim

* * *

_Notas: ->Eu nunca vi uma cerejeira florindo,nem tirei um purikura, por isso tive de escrever essas cenas de uma forma meio superficial. Peço perdão por qualquer erro (inclusive de digitação) que possa ter._

_->Sei que algumas pessoas podem achar estranho o Hyoga lendo mangá e o Shun aceitando um joguinho de luta. Só quis que eles fizessem coisas de adolescentes pra variar.E fiz o Shun ganhar uma pra variar...(tadinho dele...soh fazem ele apanhar...)_

_Ah... um prêmio pra quem acertar duas coisas:_

_>Qual o mangá que o Hyoga comprou?_

_>Onde me inspirei pra fazer essa história(do Shun querendo tirar um purikura c/ Hyoga)?_

_Fácil,heim?_

_Bjos especiais praminha maninha Chizuru-chan, q andou publicando sua 1ª fic aq...mto sucesso maninha!_

_ Deixem uma autora feliz...escrevam reviews. _


End file.
